


Stillleben in Blassgrün

by forgetme



Series: Blassgrün [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Caretaking, Deutsch | German, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post Fourth War, Post-Canon, Present Tense
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetme/pseuds/forgetme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicht alle kommen aus dem Krieg zurück, aber die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt, oder?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stillleben in Blassgrün

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Still Life in Pale Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/968980) by [forgetme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetme/pseuds/forgetme)



> I felt like writing in my mothertongue for once. If people are interested, I might translate this at some point. You're not missing much, I promise.

Vier Tage nach Kriegsende bringt Gai Kakashi nach Hause, nach Hause in Kakashis kleines, unverändertes Apartment.

Der Entschluss war ihm unglaublich leicht gefallen, er fügte sich vollkommen natürlich in Gais Plan ein, alles, aber auch wirklich _alles_ , genau so zu belassen, wie es vor dem Krieg gewesen war.

Kakashi sollte, wenn er erst mal zu sich käme – was ja schon morgen der Fall sein könnte! – absolut nichts anders vorfinden, als er es zurückgelassen hatte. Es würde sein, als hätte er sein Heim nur für einen Moment verlassen, als wäre nur eben kurz ausgegangen.

Gai war stolz auf diesen Plan, denn er war Richtig, nicht Falsch. Falsch wäre es gewesen Kakashi im Krankenhaus oder dem Rehabilitationszentrum zu lassen, Falsch wäre es gewesen, nur zu Besuch mal bei seinem Rivalen vorbeizuschauen.

Falsch wäre es gewesen, die Hoffnung aufzugeben.

Und dennoch hat er einen Kloß im Hals in dem seltsamen Moment, in dem er mit Kakashi im halbdunklen Eingangsbereich von Kakashis Apartment steht. Kakashis Hand hängt schlaff in seiner, unnatürlich kraftlos, lauwarm wie zu lange stehen gelassene Suppe.

Gai verachtet Kraftlosigkeit, fehlende Energie, Motivationslosigkeit und die Mutlosigkeit, die er hinter solchen emotionalen Missständen vermutet. Kakashi allerdings ist krank, er kann nichts dafür, und sobald es ihm besser geht…

Gai unterdrückt geradeso ein Seufzen. Solche Laute der Resignation möchte er nicht von sich geben, schon gar nicht in Hörweite seines Rivalen! und er ist sich sicher, dass Kakashi ihn hört.

„Wir sind da!", verkündet er stattdessen mit trotziger, leicht gezwungener Freude in der kaum zittrigen Stimme.

Das leere Apartment antwortet mit staubiger Stille.

Nur Kakashis Atmen ist hörbar, sanft und regelmäßig, gefiltert durch die Stoffmaske. Er trägt alles so wie immer, nur ohne Weste. Gai hat ihn am Morgen angezogen, so wie Shizune es ihm gezeigt hat – als ob er nicht wüsste, wie man jemanden anzieht!

Gai ist selbst überrascht vom plötzlichen Ärger, den der Gedanke in seinem Bauch anfacht. Shizune, Tsunade-sama und Sakura nahmen ihre Aufgabe einfach nur ernst – wie nicht anders zu erwarten – sie wollten ihn gut vorbereiten und sorgten sich um Kakashi. Er hat kein Recht dazu, wütend auf sie zu sein.

Er schiebt die Erinnerung an die Stunden unter der Aufsicht und Unterweisung der Frauen zur Seite. Bis zum Schluss hatten sie ihn immer wieder sanft – Sakura und Shizune – und weniger sanft – Tsunade-sama – darauf hingewiesen, dass er sein Angebot jederzeit zurückziehen könne, wenn ihm die Aufgabe doch zu schwer erscheine.

Als ob ihm, Maito Gai, je etwas zu schwer erschienen wäre!

Als ob er jemals einfach so aufgeben würde!

* * *

_Das Schlimmste war das Saubermachen._

_Gai hatte das erwartet, sich bereits innerlich darauf vorbereitet, hatte er zumindest gedacht._

_Als Kakashi letztendlich vor ihm stand, nackt bis auf die eindeutig volle Windel, der leere Blick, die fahle Haut, der Geruch…_

_Nichts hätte Gai darauf vorbereiten können. Auf das Gefühl, dass seine Rippen sich langsam nach innen bogen, gnadenlos angesogen von dem schwarzen Loch aus purem Mitleid, geboren von seinem gebrochenem Herz._

_Mitleid, die sanfteste Form der Verachtung, für Hatake Kakashi, den Gai sein Leben lang bewundert und geliebt hat._

_„Du musst es nicht machen", sagte Shizune neben ihm. Ihre Stimme war so sanft, so voller Mitgefühl und Verständnis, dass er sie am liebsten erwürgt hätte. Er hasste sie in dem Moment für ihre bloße Anwesenheit, dafür, dass sie Zeugin dieses Trauerspiels war und er vor ihr nicht einfach auf die Knie fallen und flennen konnte._

_Er blieb still stehen, stock-steif. Er schluckte die Tränen, bis er das Gefühl hatte, in ihnen zu ertrinken._

_„Sakura macht es auch nicht." Shizune legte eine tröstende Hand auf seinen vor Schmerz gespannten Bizeps. „Kakashi-senpai würde es nicht wollen."_

_Gai sah sie an. Sie hatte dunkle Ränder unter ihren schwarzen, tieftraurigen Augen. Um ihre blassen Lippen hatten sich kleine Fältchen gegraben. Wie viele Stunden am Tag verbrachte sie hier im Krankenhaus? Es gab nicht genug Zimmer für alle Verletzten, es gab kaum genug Betten. Sie musste Tag und Nacht mit Heilen beschäftigt sein. So wie er sie kannte, pumpte jedes bisschen Chakra, das ihr eigenes Herz nicht unbedingt zum schlagen brauchte, in ihre Patienten._

_Er schämte sich, und trotzdem konnte er ihre Worte nicht so hinnehmen. Er würde sich nicht abwenden, nicht von Kakashi._

_Vor Jahrzehnten hätte er es vielleicht noch gekonnt, an seinem ersten Tag in der Akademie, als er Kakashi das allererste Mal sah… Diesen kleinen Vierjährige, der aussah, als hätte er sich in die Aufnahme-Zeremonie verirrt, als sei er einfach nur zu weit von Papa und Mama weggewandert, diesen kleinen Jungen, der später beim ersten Probetraining alle anderen innerhalb von Minuten ohne jegliche Anstrengung fertigmachte, Gai hatte ihn sich damals ausgesucht._

_Er war Kakashis Rivale, seit er ihn zum ersten Mal sah, so wie er Lees Sensei war, von dem Moment ihrer ersten Begegnung an._

_Maito Gai nimmt seine Versprechen nicht zurück._

_„Keine Sorge, Shizune! Das hier ist kein Problem für mich!" Er lachte laut genug, um das Rauschen in seinen Ohren zu übertönen und machte sich an die Arbeit._

* * *

_Sobald Gai fertig war und Kakashi sauber und trocken in seinem tristen Krankenhausbett lag, ging er auf das erstbeste freieTrainingsfeld und zerstörte es systematisch, bis nicht ein Grashalm mehr aus der aufgerissenen Erde ragte._

_„Es wird leichter mit der Zeit", hatte Shizune zu ihm gesagt. Sie hatte ihn trösten wollen, aufmuntern, irgendwie Schmerz lindern. Es war ein Instinkt für den Gai sie respektierte und liebte, aber er hasste die Implikation, dass er sich an Kakashis Zustand gewöhnen würde, dass er ihn akzeptieren würde._

_Denn das würde niemals der Fall sein._

* * *

„Komm, Kakashi!" Gai lächelt, er hat immer ein Lächeln für seinen Rivalen, und auch wenn Kakashi ihm nicht antworten kann, Gai ist sich sicher, dass sein Lächeln ankommt. Er glaubt fest daran.

Er zieht Kakashi im Flur die Sandalen aus, eine nach der anderen. Es ist gut, dass Kakashi noch aus eigener Kraft stehen kann, auch auf einem Bein, während Gai vor ihm auf dem Boden kniet. Gut und seltsam.

Niemand weiß, was Obito mit ihm gemacht hat, was Kakashi in diesem traurigen Zustand hinterlassen hat, niemand, außer vielleicht Obito selbst, aber der ist zu tot, um Erklärungen zu geben.

Wenn er noch leben würde, Gai hätte Antworten bekommen. Mit welchen Mitteln auch immer. Er hätte sie bekommen.

An der Hand führt Gai Kakashi in die Küche, wo er ihn sanft dazu bringt, sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen. Auch das aufrechte Sitzen klappt.

Kakashi sitzt stumm und reglos in seiner kahlen Küche und schaut starr geradeaus, an Gai vorbei, auf einen unsichtbaren Punkt über dem tropfenden Wasserhahn.

Für einen kurzen Moment studiert Gai das ausdruckslose Gesicht seines Rivalen. Es ist ein furchtbarer, tragischer Moment, von dem Gai bis zum letzten Augenblick geglaubt hatte, dass er niemals eintreten würde.

* * *

_Sie hatten sich in Kakashis Krankenzimmer verteilt, so gut es eben möglich war zwischen Betten mit Bewusstlosen. Kakashi war nur einer von vielen, das wurde Gai jedes Mal schmerzlich bewusst, wenn er Konohas Krankenhaus betrat. Und doch würde Kakashi für ihn immer einzigartig sein._

_Gai schaute auf das blasse Gesicht seines Rivalen hinunter und fühlte den bereits bekannten Stich in seiner Brust._

_Jemand hatte die weiße Bettdecke bis zu Kakashis Nase hochgezogen. Von Kakashis Atem wurde sie leicht bewegt, ein kleines Flackern nur. Kaum ein Lebenszeichen._

_„Die Chakra-Strömungen in seinem Gehirn sind vollkommen… verdreht."_

_Sakura stand mit verschränkten Armen am Fuße des Bettes. Ihr pinkes Haar sah für Gai irgendwie blasser aus als sonst, fast ausgewaschen. Sie hatte den Kopf leicht zu Naruto gedreht, der neben Gai am Bett stand und an Kakashis Decke herumfummelte wie ein rastloses Kind._

_„Aber er ist sonst doch okay, oder?", fragte Naruto. Mit gerunzelter Stirn starrte er Kakashi an._

_Shizune und Tsunade-sama tauschten einen Blick, der Gai ein flaues Gefühl im Magen verursachte. Die beiden wussten bereits alles, was es über Kakashis Zustand zu wissen gab, da war Gai sich sicher, und trotzdem lag Kakashi noch hier. In den ernsten Gesichtern der Frauen las er nichts Gutes, aber es war zu früh die Hoffnung aufzugeben…_

_„Okay?! Er ist nicht ansprechbar", sagte Sakura. Sie klang genervt, aber Gai wusste, dass auch die Sorge um Kakashi an ihr nagte. Naruto anzufauchen war einfach nur ein Reflex._

_„Ich weiß, aber er lebt, oder? Solange er lebt, muss es doch irgendwas geben, was wir tun können! Wir müssen nur rausfinden was!" Naruto war ein Junge nach Gais Geschmack. In diesen stechenden blauen Augen konnte man nichts als Entschlossenheit sehen._

_Gai nickte. „Genau! Was immer gebraucht wird, um ihm zu helfen-"_

_„Wir wissen nicht, was wir brauchen, Senpai. Wir wissen so gut wie nichts." Shizune hatte ihm mit sanfter aber fester Stimme unterbrochen. Sie warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu._

_„Was auch immer Obito getan hat… Es war jedenfalls kein Jutsu, das wir kennen" sagte Tsunade-sama. „Der Chakra-Fluss in seinem Gehirn… Damit zu experimentieren, ohne eine Ahnung zu haben ist zu gefährlich."_

_Gai fühlte einen vagen Anflug von Entsetzen. Hatte er das richtig verstanden? Aufzugeben kam definitiv nicht in Frage! Er holte tief Luft._

_Doch Naruto kam ihm zuvor._

_„Heißt das, wir sollen hier einfach rumsitzen und nichts machen?!"_

_„Was willst du denn bitte machen?!"_

_„Wir sind jetzt mit allen anderen Nationen verbündet, es muss doch irgendwo jemanden geben der-"_

_„Glaubst du etwa, dass wir noch nicht soweit waren? Gott, Naruto, manchmal…"_

_„Ich geb bestimmt jetzt nicht auf! Nicht nachdem wir den Krieg gewonnen haben und endlich Frieden herrscht! Kakashi-sensei muss das hier sehen, Sakura! Wir sind so weit gekommen, er muss es einfach sehen!"_

_„Niemand hat was von aufgeben gesagt, Naruto… aber…"_

_Der Streit zwischen Naruto und Sakura war so schnell vorbei, wie er begonnen hatte. Am Ende gab es keinen Gewinner._

* * *

_Früher oder später werden sie ihn heilen. Dann eben ein bisschen später, aber sie werden ihn heilen, bestimmt. Das war der Glaube, den Gai in seinem Herzen trug, seit dem Augenblick, in dem Kakashi von Obitos Dimension ausgespuckt worden war und Gai ihn reglos auf dem blutigen Boden liegen gesehen hatte._

* * *

Mit nahezu desillusionierender Geschwindigkeit stellt sich Routine ein.

Gai schläft auf einem Futon auf dem Boden direkt neben Kakashis Bett. Er steht morgens auf, wartet bis Kakashi aufwacht, bringt ihn ins Bad, kümmert sich da um alles Nötige und zieht ihn dann an. Er führt Kakashi in die Küche, setzt ihn auf seinen Stuhl und macht ihm Frühstück.

Er füttert Kakashi in schnell gewohnter Weise. Kakashi kaut und schluckt, aber er ist nicht dazu zu bringen, selbst etwas in die Hand zu nehmen oder auch nur zu halten.

Die längste Zeit hat Gai sich darüber gewundert. Kakashi isst. Bedeutet das nicht, dass er schmecken kann? Dass er doch Dinge wahrnehmen kann?

Manchmal berührt Gai Kakashis dünne Lippen, legt einen Finger auf sie. Er kann Kakashi genauso leicht den Mund öffnen, wie er ihn herumführen kann.

„Spürst du das, Kakashi?", fragt er laut und deutlich, als wäre Kakashi vielleicht nur etwas schwerhörig.

Nichts.

Zögerlich schiebt er den Finger leicht nach vorne. Es ist ein beinahe obszöner Anblick, wie Kakashis Lippen sich öffnen und seinen Finger widerstandslos einlassen. Kakashis Zähne fühlen sich warm und glatt an, sie sind scharf und etwas weißer, als sie früher waren. Gai putzt sie dreimal täglich sehr sorgfältig. Manchmal kommt ihm das Zähneputzen fast intimer vor, als alles was er sonst noch für Kakashi tut.

Er berührt Kakashis Zunge und probiert einen ANBU Code aus, eine Sequenz von leichtem und festerem Druck. _Ich bin hier._

Keine Reaktion.

Er drückt Kakashis Hand und wartet auf Erwiderung, doch Kakashis Finger bleiben reglos.

Er redet mit Kakashi, die ganze Zeit.

Er versucht alles immer wieder.

Tag für Tag.

* * *

Mittags nimmt Gai Kakashi mit nach draußen ins Dorf. Kakashi kann laufen – etwas stolpernd zwar, als ob er von einem Schritt zum nächsten die genaue Vorgehensweise vergessen hätte, aber immerhin.

Einerseits ist Gai das ein Trost – es ist definitiv besser, als Kakashi nur im Bett liegen zu sehen, blass und reglos wie eine Leiche – andererseits…

Sie ernten Blicke. Gai hat das noch nie gestört, aber Kakashi war in dieser Hinsicht immer anders als er. Würde er sich schämen, wenn es ihm bewusst wäre? Was, wenn er geheilt ist? Wird es ihn im Nachhinein unangenehm sein, dass Gai ihn an der Hand durch die Straßen geführt hat wie ein kleines Kind? …Oder als wären sie ein Paar – die Ironie dabei entgeht Gai ausnahmsweise mal nicht.

Wie auch immer, Kakashi braucht die Bewegung.

* * *

Öfters treffen sie alte Freunde, wenn sie unterwegs sind. Es erstaunt Gai immer wieder, wie unterschiedlich die Leute auf Kakashi reagieren. Leute, die ihn seit Jahren kennen.

Trotz all ihrer Verpflichtungen gehen Sakura und Naruto nie an Kakashi vorbei. Sie kommen und reden mit ihm und mit Gai, gehen auch häufig ein Stück mit oder besuchen Kakashis Apartment.

Sakura sieht Gai sowieso, wenn er mit Kakashi ins Krankenhaus geht. Zusammen mit Ino, Shizune, Tsunade-sama und Aoba arbeitet sie an einem Heilmittel für Kakashi. Je mehr Zeit Gai mit ihr verbringt, desto mehr steigt sein Respekt für sie. Er wünscht sich kaum etwas mehr, als dass Kakashi aus seiner Trance aufwachen und sehen könnte, zu welch wundervollen shinobi seine Schüler herangewachsen sind.

Sasuke ist etwas anders. Gai sieht ihn selten. Er hat die Angewohnheit zu verschwinden, wenn er mit Naruto und Sakura unterwegs ist und wenn Gai ihn doch mal erblickt, hat er kaum mehr als ein Nicken für seinen ehemaligen Lehrer übrig. Gais Augen meidet er.

„Sasuke ist einfach ein völliger emotionaler Krüppel" ist alles, was Naruto dazu sagt.

Sakura erzählt Gai allerdings, dass Sasuke sich hin und wieder „zufällig" an der Suche nach Heilung für Kakashi beteiligt.

Was seine eigenen Schüler betrifft, so könnte Gai kaum stolzer sein. Tenten und Lee besuchen ihn immer, wenn sie Zeit dazu haben. Wie Sakura und Naruto bieten sie ihm an, auf Kakashi aufzupassen, damit Gai trainieren kann.

Gai nimmt ihre Hilfe nicht oft in Anspruch. Es ist nicht, dass er ihnen nicht trauen würde – niemals! – jedoch lässt er Kakashi nur ungern zurück. Für Kakashi da zu sein, komme, was wolle, das ist Gais Versprechen, _er_ muss es halten.

* * *

Jeden Tag kocht er für Kakashi. Er hat immer gern gekocht und mit der Zeit, die ihm jetzt zur Verfügung steht, experimentiert er in der Küche.

Kakashi war nie ein besonders anspruchsvoller Esser. Sehr zu Gais Verdruss hat er sich nie für ausgefallenes Essen begeistern können.

Gai kocht trotzdem Kakashis Lieblingsgerichte, manchmal etwas verfeinert oder abgewandelt – Curry Pulver passt zu allem! Tief in seinem Innern hofft er, dass Kakashi schmecken kann, wie sehr Gai mit ihm kommunizieren will, wie sehr er ihn vermisst. Jede Mahlzeit ist eine Nachricht.

Gai schaufelt Reis in Kakashis Mund und beobachtet die etwas zu mechanisch wirkenden Kaubewegungen seines Mundes. Immer wieder fühlt er sich an die zahllosen Wettessen erinnert, die er mit Kakashi auszutragen pflegte. Kakashi war ein teuflisch schneller Esser, ein fast unbesiegbarer Gegner auf dem Feld. Erinnerungen, die Gai früher fast zur Weißglut und gewöhnlich zu einer neuen Herausforderung zum Kampf brachten. Jetzt lächelt er, wenn er daran denkt. Es ist ein trauriges Lächeln, so farblos wie Kakashis fleckige Tapete.

Etwas Sojasoße läuft aus Kakashis Mundwinkel sein Kinn hinunter.

Gai nimmt den feuchten Waschlappen, den er für diese Zwecke nahe der Tischkante bereitgelegt hat, und wischt Kakashi zärtlich den Mund ab.

* * *

Abends lässt Gai Kakashi ein Bad ein. Er zieht ihn aus, wäscht ihn ab und setzt ihn dann in die Wanne. Er achtet darauf, all diese Schritte schnell und automatisch durchzuführen, nicht zu genau hinzuschauen – wenn dann nur mit klinischer Distanz, nach Verletzungen oder Ausschlägen.

Kakashis Körper kennt er so gut wie seinen eigenen, das war schon vor dem Krieg so. Trotzdem. Ihn zu betrachten, nur weil er es kann, wäre Falsch. Kakashi ist ihm ausgeliefert, vollkommen hilflos. Willenlos.

Gai summt leise vor sich hin, eine alte Melodie, etwas das seine Mutter gesungen haben mag. Er weiß es nicht mehr genau. Seine Mutter ist kaum mehr als ein blasser Schatten auf seiner Erinnerung. Sie hat kein Gesicht. Das ist immer das erste, was ihm verloren geht. Gesichter.

Kakashi hängt den Kopf ein bisschen. Vielleicht ist er müde. Gai fragt sich, ob Kakashi das noch empfinden kann, etwas Simples wie Müdigkeit. Oder Hoffnung.

Er fragt sich, was Kakashi sieht.

* * *

Er hebt Kakashi aus der Wanne und trocknet ihn gründlich ab, bevor er ihn fürs Bett anzieht und ihm die Zähne putzt. Jeden Abend ist Gai ein bisschen stolz auf sich, dass er wieder einen Tag bewältigt hat.

Einen Tag näher an Kakashis Heilung! sagt er sich.

Dann schaut er Kakashi an, wie er im Bett liegt, das Auge noch offen, an die Decke starrend. Nur seine sich hebende und senkende Brust zeigt, dass er überhaupt noch am Leben ist. Der Anblick ist immer wieder schmerzlich. Tief in seinem Herzen fühlt Gai etwas aufkeimen. Zweifel.

Die leise Stimme in seinem Kopf, die plötzlich flüstert: „Bist du wirklich so ein naiver Idiot, alter Mann? Glaubst du wirklich, dass er jemals wieder der sein wird, der er mal war? Vergiss es! Das Einzige, was nähergekommen ist, ist der Tod! Deiner oder seiner, es macht keinen Unterschied."

Wie damals am Wasserfall, nur noch verbitterter.

Gai beißt sich auf die Lippe, bis er Blut schmeckt. Zur Strafe wird er vorm Schlafen noch fünfhundert Liegestütze machen!

Aber vorher liest er Kakashi noch vor, nicht Icha Icha, sondern irgendeinen Abenteuer Roman, Geschichten von Schwierigkeiten, Kämpfen, Leid und Triumpf am Ende. Das ist wichtig, denn Gai hasst Geschichten ohne Happy End. Er fühlt sich betrogen, wenn ein tapferer Held nicht belohnt wird und versteht nicht, warum Autoren überhaupt solche Geschichten schreiben.

Sie machen ihn unglaublich wütend.

* * *

Irgendwann fällt Kakashis Auge zu und er schläft. Gai atmet durch und klappt das Buch zu. Jetzt kann er seufzen.

Im gelben Lampenlicht sieht der schlafende Kakashi wieder aus wie er selbst, nicht mehr wie eine leblose Kakashi-Schaufensterpuppe.

Für ein paar Augenblicke schaut Gai ihn einfach nur an, ist gefangen zwischen widersprüchlichen Emotionen, die ihn in entgegengesetzte Richtungen zerren. Verzweiflung, Angst, Wut, Trotz, Enttäuschung, Entschlossenheit, Hoffnung. Liebe.

Er knippst das Licht aus und macht im Dunkeln tausend Liegestütze, bevor er schlafen geht.

* * *

Aus Kakashis täglichen Krankenhausbesuchen werden wöchentliche, dann monatliche.

„Es gibt fast nichts mehr, was wir nicht schon probiert hätten", sagt Sakura.

„Wenn mein Vater noch…vielleicht…" Ino schüttelt den Kopf.

Shizune streichelt Kakashis Arm und schaut Gai in die Augen. Sie sagt gar nichts.

Irgendwann hört Gai auf die Tage zu zählen.

* * *

Eines Tages erinnert Gai sich an sein altes Apartment, in dem seine Sachen verstauben, und macht seinen Schülern einen Vorschlag.

Lee ist mehr als schockiert, bis Gai ihm versichert, dass er sowieso vorgehabt habe umzuziehen. Wenn Kakashi wieder fit sei, werde er sich etwas Größeres suchen. Damit ist Lee erst mal beruhigt.

Tenten verkündet, dass sie für Gais Spülmaschine töten würde. Sie hat so ein Blitzen in den Augen, das es schwer macht, hundertprozentig zu sagen, wie ernst sie es damit meint.

Am Ende zieht sie ganz ein und wirft beim Umzug alles, was sie loshaben möchte in eine große Kiste, auf der in schwarzem Marker „LEE" steht. Gai und Lee, die ihr selbstverständlich beim Transport ihrer Möbel geholfen haben, beobachten sie dabei, während Kakashi so teilnahmslos wie immer auf dem Boden sitzt.

Gai genießt den Tag. Er erwischt sich dabei, wie er Kakashi durchs Haar fährt, freundschaftlich, wie in alten Zeiten. Für einen Augenblick hatte er fast vergessen…

Doch es gibt keinen Winkel in seinem Apartment, der nicht mit Erinnerungen gefüllt wäre.

Die Delle in der Wand, die Gais erster Konoha Daisenpuu hinterließ – und die ihn lehrte, seine Kampftechniken nicht in der Wohnung zu entwickeln. Der klapprige alte Küchentisch, an dem Kakashi zum ersten Mal Gais selbstgekochtes Curry probierte – Kakashi bezeichnete es damals als seine erste Nahtoderfahrung.

In seinem Schlafzimmer dreht Gai sich einmal langsam um die eigene Achse, betrachtet alles zum letzten Mal, während Tenten und Lee gemeinsam sein Regal ausräumen.

* * *

Gai ist dabei, ein altes Poster vorsichtig von der Wand zu lösen – ein malerischer Sonnenuntergang mit inspirierenden Worten darunter, vielleicht könnte er es in Kakashis Wohnzimmer aufhängen – als er spürt, wie die Atmosphäre im Zimmer kippt.

Lee und Tenten sind plötzlich so still, als wären sie auf einer Mission in feindlichem Territorium.

Gai dreht sich um, um zu sehen was los ist. Das Poster lässt er schief, mit einer umgeschlagenen, schlaff herunterhängenden Ecke, an der Wand.

Tenten steht vor dem Regal, leicht zu Lee gewandt, in der Hand hält sie eine dünne Schriftrolle. Gai erkennt sie sofort, ein kleiner Schock durchfährt ihn, wie ein elektrischer Schlag, von den Zehen bis zu den Haarspitzen. Sie alle stehen einfach nur da und schauen die Schriftrolle an. Das zarte Papier mit leuchtendem Goldrand, der gewölbte schwarze Schriftzug. Sie enthält einen langen Aufsatz, einen Vergleich zwischen Go-und Juuken, geschrieben von einem legendären Ninja, noch in der Zeit der Nomadenclans. Gai hatte den Sold von fünf A-Rank Missionen dafür hingeblättert, ohne zu zögern, als er sie damals sah, in einem winzigen Pfandleihgeschäft in der Nähe von Kumogakure.

Gai glaubt nicht an Schicksal, aber als er damals diese Schriftrolle fand, da hatte er schon das Gefühl, dass es Bestimmung war, dass sie für Neji gedacht war und niemanden sonst. Er musste sie einfach kaufen.

Sie war Nejis Geschenk zu seiner Ernennung zum Jounin und Gai ist sich sicher, dass seine Schüler gerade an genau diesen Moment denken, als sie alle zusammen in seinem Wohnzimmer saßen und Gai Neji feierlich die Schriftrolle überreichte.

„Danke, Sensei", hatte Neji gesagt. Es war ein ernsthaftes Danke, ein echtes, tiefempfundenes, das sich auf mehr bezog als nur den aktuellen Anlass, Gai konnte das in Nejis Augen lesen, in seiner Haltung, der leichten Verbeugung. Neji war nie ein besonders offener Mensch gewesen. Seine Gefühle hielt er fest in seinem Inneren verschlossen, egal wie scharfkantig oder ätzend sie waren, er schluckte sie hinunter.

Leicht hätte er abrutschen können, wie Sasuke. Er hätte in gewisser Weise das Recht dazu gehabt, ebenso viel wie Kakashis fehlgeleiteter Schüler zumindest. Und doch tat er es nicht. Er wuchs zu einem jungen Mann heran, der Gai mit unendlichem Stolz erfüllte.

Gai erinnert sich noch ganz genau an diesen Tag, an die stürmische Umarmung, die er Neji aufzwang. Daran, wie sich Nejis Schultern langsam entspannten, während er ihn drückte und Neji kaum merklich die Umarmung erwiderte. Natürlich wand er sich nach etwas mehr als zwanzig Sekunden aus Gais Griff, das Gesicht verzogen und mit einem genervten Seufzen. Gai hatte gelacht und ihm die Haare verwuschelt und Neji hatte ihn gelassen.

Tentens hilfloser Blick sagt Gai alles. Sie denkt an Neji, an eben diesen Moment, daran, wie glücklich sie damals waren. Lees Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten. Ihm geht es genauso.

Nur der auf dem Boden sitzende Kakashi ist unberührt, selbst verkommen zu einem blassen Symbol des Verlusts.

„Das willst du doch behalten, nicht wahr, Sensei?" Tenten macht einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu und Lee dreht sich um. Sein Blick wandert unentschlossen zwischen Gai und der Schriftrolle in Tentens Hand hin und her.

Gai fühlt wie sich sein Magen verkrampft. Er verbindet noch eine andere Erinnerung mit Nejis Geschenk.

* * *

_Hiashi-sama hatte ihn einen Tag nach der Beerdigung durch einen Boten zu sich bestellen lassen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte Gai keinen blassen Dunst, was ihn erwarten würde, wenn er das Gelände Clans betrat. Er war zuvor erst einmal dort gewesen, vor Jahren, kurz nachdem Sandaime-sama ihm sein Team zugeteilt hatte. Damals hatte das Oberhaupt der Hyuuga ihn nur eine Weile lang streng angesehen und ihm mehr oder weniger durch die Blume gesagt, dass er sich gut überlegen solle, wie er Neji zu unterrichten habe. Gai hatte gelacht und sich lautstark bedankt für diesen „weisen" Rat, dann hatte er Hiashi blitzschnell auf die Schulter geklopft, und zwar mit voller Wucht. Hiashi hatte sich glatt seinen Tee in den Schoß gekippt. Hätten Blicke töten können…_

_Fakt war, dass Gai Hiashi nicht sonderlich mochte und seinen rechten Arm darauf verwettet hätte, dass das Gefühl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte._

_Er ging mit gemischten Gefühlen. Offiziell verband ihn nun nichts mehr mit dem Clan, und doch…_

_Hiashi-sama empfing ihn im Garten zwischen den verlassen wirkenden Holzhäusern. Er trug Trauer, den schwarzen Yukata und die Hakama, die er schon bei der Beerdigung anhatte. Gai kam in seinem normalen Outfit, in grün und orange._

_„Das hier gehört Ihnen, denke ich." Hiashi hielt Gai die Schriftrolle mit beiden Händen entgegen, den Kopf leicht nach vorn geneigt, sehr förmlich. Seine Hände waren so weiß wie das Papier._

_Gai war schlecht. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er Angehörige des Clans, Bedienstete, Nejis Zimmer ausräumen, seine Sachen sortieren._

_„Sie gehört Neji" , sagte er trotzig._

_Eine Sekunde lang wirkte Hiashi wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Er blinzelte einmal kurz, dann zogen seine schmalen Augenbrauen sich zusammen wie Sturmwolken._

_„Das… ist ein wertvolles Stück. Neji hat sehr daran gehangen. Sie ist zu schade um sie hier verstauben und verfallen zu lassen." Hiashis fahler Blick war hart und unnachgiebig. „Sehen Sie sie als ein Andenken an meinen Neffen."_

_Gai brauchte keine Andenken. Als ob das nötig wäre, als ob er Neji einfach vergessen würde, wenn er nicht irgendwelche Gegenstände hätte, an denen er seine Erinnerungen festmachen könnte._

_Hiashis blasses Gesicht machte ihn wütend, Hiashis Haltung machte ihn wütend, der viel zu gepflegte Garten machte ihn wütend._

_Er griff nach der Schriftrolle. Das Papier knisterte und knickte unter dem Druck seiner Finger._

_Hiashi ließ los und verbeugte sich tief, die Arme steif am Körper anliegend._

_„Danke dafür, dass Sie sich um meinen Neffen gekümmert haben", sagte er._

_Gai erwiderte die Verbeugung kurz und abgehackt._

_Er ging, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen._

* * *

„Gai-sensei?", fragt Lee.

Gai schüttelt den Kopf. Er kann noch immer Hiashi-sama vor sich sehen, das strenge Gesicht, die leeren Gesten.

„Sie gehört Neji. Er sollte sie haben", sagt er entschlossen.

Lee starrt ihn fassungslos an. „Sensei…"

Der Sonnenuntergang draußen färbt das Zimmer langsam rötlich. Zwischen Gai und seinem Team breitet sich eine traurige Stille aus, die kaum zu ertragen ist. Druck baut sich auf, als würden sie alle drei – vier mit Kakashi – auf den Grund des Ozeans sinken.

Tenten ist es schließlich, die den Bann bricht. In einem großen Schritt ist sie direkt vor Lees Nase und gibt ihm einen Schubs vor die Brust.

„…Wir sollten eine Kiste für ihn machen. Wenn wir Senseis Sachen unter uns aufteilen, sollte Neji seinen Anteil auch bekommen."

Gai lächelt. Sie hat genau das gesagt, was er hat hören wollen. Und das, obwohl er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er darauf gewartet hat.

„Hä?" Lee schaut von Tenten zu Gai und wieder zu Tenten, seine Augen sind noch größer als sonst. Er scheint seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen.

„Mach einfach, Lee!" Tenten boxt ihn nochmal auf den Oberarm. „Ich will heute noch fertig werden!"

* * *

Es ist seltsam wie schnell und sicher sie alle die Aufgabe ausführen. Tenten greift sich einen großen Karton und beschriftet ihn mit „Neji", dann gehen sie zu dritt auf die Jagd nach Dingen, die Neji haben wollen würde.

Am Ende bleibt in der Wohnung nur noch, was Tenten behalten will. Lee muss seine Kiste nach Hause tragen – sie ist voll mit Gais Trainingszeug und wiegt sicher eine Tonne.

Danach gehen sie alle zusammen auf das Trainingsfeld, auf dem Team Gai sein erstes gemeinsames Training hatte.

Es ist eine sternenreiche Nacht. Der Mond leuchtet so hell, dass man die einzelnen Blätter and den Bäumen am Rand des Feldes erkennen kann. Alles hat diesen leichten Silberglanz, am meisten natürlich Kakashis Haar, das vom Wind sanft bewegt wird.

Tenten stellt Nejis Box in der Mitte des Feldes ab. Sie bestand darauf, sie allein zu tragen.

Gai und Lee sammeln Steine und legen einen Kreis um den vollen Karton. Ein grüner Ärmel hängt über den Rand, berührt die Spitzen der taufeuchten Grashalme. Gai hat trotz Tentens Proteste darauf bestanden. Manche Dinge müssen einfach sein.

„Sensei…" Tenten hat sich ins Gras gesetzt, die Knie zur Brust gezogen und mit den Armen umschlungen. Sie dreht den Kopf leicht von ihm weg zur Kiste hin.

Lee sitzt neben ihr im Schneidersitz. Er hat jetzt schon Tränen in den Augen.

Kakashi ist da, wo Gai ihn abgesetzt hat.

Die Nacht ist klar und kalt.

Gai zieht eine Packung Streichhölzer aus seiner Westentasche.

Das Feuer wird sie wärmen.

* * *

Team Gai hatte immer einen gewissen Ruf. Nicht zuletzt lag das an Gai selbst. Das weiß er, hat er immer gewusst. Er ist stolz darauf.

Verrückt.

Vielleicht sind sie das wirklich.

* * *

Das Feuer lodert in ihrer Mitte.

Lee schluchzt laut in die Bandage an seinem rechten Arm.

Gai strömen die Tränen die Wangen hinunter, tropfen von seinem Kinn auf seine Weste, die sie aufsaugt.

Tenten wischt sich über die roten Augen und murrt etwas von beißendem Rauch.

Kakashi sitzt einfach nur da, während die Schatten über sein Gesicht zucken und Flammen in seiner schwarzen Pupille tanzen.

* * *

Kakashi schläft so ein, im Gras sitzend.

Gai trägt ihn auf dem Rücken nach Hause. Es fühlt sich genauso an, wie vor Jahren.

Kakashis Atem kitzelt seinen Nacken.

* * *

In dieser Nacht steht er an Kakashis Bett, schaut seinen schlafenden Freund an und denkt an Neji.

_Ich vermisse euch beide._

Der Gedanke erschreckt ihn. Er ist Verrat.

Gai wird zehntausend Liegestütze machen, bevor er schlafen geht.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wacht er auf dem Fußboden auf, mit schmerzenden Armen und der verstörenden Gewissheit, dass er nicht weiter kam als neuntausenddreihundertzweiundsechzig.

* * *

Eine Woche vor dem dritten Jahrestag des Kriegsendes geht Gai mit Kakashi ins Krankenhaus.

Aoba öffnet ihm die Tür zum Behandlungszimmer. Hinter ihm stehen Ino, Sakura und Shizune. Naruto hat es anscheinend nicht geschafft, sich von seinen Pflichten als Hokage loszureißen.

Gai seufzt nicht, stattdessen grinst er und gibt seine Nice Guy-Pose zum Besten. „Heute ist der Tag! Ich weiß es!" Er gibt Kakashi einen kleinen ermunternden Schubs. „Denkst du nicht auch, Kakashi?"

Kakashi bleibt wie immer stumm.

Sakura und Shizune lächeln müde, Ino seufzt genervt und Aoba schenkt ihm nur einen gelangweilten Seitenblick.

Sie setzen Kakashi auf den Behandlungstisch.

Gai tritt ein paar Schritte zurück und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Er fühlt nichts. Ihr letzter Krankenhausbesuch war vor mehr als drei Monaten.

Ino, Sakura und Shizune haben nicht wirklich neue Ideen, nur leichte Abwandlungen von alten Plänen. Gescheiterten Plänen. Aoba hat ihm das schon lange gesagt. _Es ist besser das ganze realistisch zu sehen, Gai…_

Gai schaut den vier zu wie sie ihre gewohnten Positionen einnehmen, Aoba direkt vor Kakashi, eine Hand auf Kakashis Stirn gelegt, Ino einen Schritt hinter Aoba, die Finger an den eigenen Schläfen und Sakura und Shizune jeweils rechts und links neben Kakashi.

Gai schließt seine Augen.

Hoffnung.

Sie wächst wieder in ihm, wie eine anschwellende Seifenblase. Er kann seine Gefühle nicht aufhalten, obwohl er es _will._ Er _will nicht_ mehr hoffen.

Wenn die Blase diesmal platzt, wird sie ihn endlich ganz zerreißen?

* * *

Jemand schnappt nach Luft.

Gais Augen fliegen auf.

Aus Aobas Nase tropft Blut, er taumelt zur Seite und stolpert. Sakura, Shizune und Ino stürzen sofort zu ihm, genauso wie Gai, der sich reflexartig nach vorne bewegt.

Aoba kniet auf dem gefliesten Boden. Gai sieht, dass er noch blutet, aber die Hilfe der Frauen, die ihn umringen abwinkt. „Alles klar", sagt er. „war nur ein bisschen viel gerade. Autsch."

Sakura, Ino und Shizune tauschen Blicke.

„Sicher?"

„Nimm bitte die Sonnenbrille ab, lass mich sehen."

Aoba wehrt sich gegen jegliche Versuche an seine Sonnenbrille zu kommen.

Gai atmet auf, es scheint nichts passiert zu sein. Während die vier noch diskutieren, schaut er zu Kakashi hinüber.

Kakashi hält sich mit einer Hand den Kopf und stöhnt leise.

Gai blinzelt, es fühlt sich plötzlich so an, als sei seine Brust mit Heißluft gefüllt worden. Er ist gleichzeitig unglaublich leicht und vollkommen verängstigt.

„Kakashi…" Gai macht einen Schritt in Richtung Behandlungstisch, dann bleibt er stehen. Weiter kann er nicht. Es ist unmöglich.

Kakashi hebt den Kopf und schaut ihn an. Sein Auge glänzt seltsam feucht, unter seiner Maske bewegt sich sein Kiefer, unsicher. Gai könnte nicht sagen, was für ein Gesicht Kakashi macht.

Kakashi wirkt etwas zittrig, ein bisschen hilflos, ungefähr so, wie Gai sich fühlt.

Schließlich hebt Kakashi eine Hand, vorsichtig, etwa auf Schulterhöhe und bewegt sie leicht hin und her.

„Yo", sagt er mit brüchiger Stimme.

Ende


End file.
